


Stackson Stuff Dump

by wolfscrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Vore, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snakes, Vore, more specific warnings in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfscrow/pseuds/wolfscrow
Summary: Ficlets and Drabbles for Stackson stuff!
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 12





	Stackson Stuff Dump

It begins as an accident- Jackson just going to give Stiles a little kiss on the head, a little peck. But suddenly Stiles bursts in, catching Jackson off guard and managing to get past Jackson's lips. Stiles starts to explore Jackson's mouth, the sensation is weird- cool and smooth scales against the roof of his mouth and top of his tongue.

Then Stiles delves further, slow, like when Jackson is sucking his dick. Gentle but persistent, and Jackson instinctively opens his throat and breathes through his nose.

The sight they must make, Jackson sitting there with his mouth in a pretty little o and Stiles hanging out of his mouth as he slithers inside his throat.

* * *

Stiles is shifted into a snake, and decides he wants to give Jackson a blowjob as such. Stiles starts with little flicks on his tongue, teasing Jackson, a barely there touch with the occasional rub against his dick.  
  
Then he starts to nudge against the head, right at the slit of Jackson's dick, before slowly unhinging his jaw and starting to take the cock into his mouth. Jackson is whimpering, whining with the feeling of his dick slowly being covered in tight wet heat of Stiles' body. Muscles contracting and milking him. Stiles consumes his dick, growing tight around it and then releasing it tortuously.  
  
Just as Jackson is about to go, orgasm right there, Stiles slips of dick. Jackson lets loose a terrible moan, disgruntled and annoyed before it turns into a harsh yelp. Stiles is still shifted and flicks his tongue in Jackson's dick, sounding him into completion.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Vore and Cock Vore. Stiles as a snake deep throats Jackson and it's implied that he keeps going. Stiles also 'consumes' Jackson's dick like a cocksock as a snake.


End file.
